Do you love me?
by CaChick22
Summary: Song-fice. A/a, it's my first, so be nice and r/r!!


Hey guys, this is my first fan-fic, so be nice! I know the stories not the best, but it was the only thing I could think of. Sorry, so r/r and I'll try to improve! Thanks!!  
  
Oh! The song is by Lee Ann Womack, and it's called "Surrender"  
  
  
  
Baby, it's like dreaming when you're wide-awake, surrender. Baby, would you, would you like to go to paradise with me? Let me kiss you, let me love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why can't you just say you love me?" Anakin yelled.  
  
"Because!! I can't fall in love!" Padme replied just as loud.  
  
"Why?" Anakin asked in a softer tone of voice.  
  
This question caught Padme off guard.  
  
"Well, um, because. . . because I have my people to worry about!"  
  
"That's a lie, and you know it!" Anakin yelled again, his blue eyes showing frustration and something else Padme couldn't decipher.  
  
"No it's not!" Padme replied, beginning to lose her temper.  
  
"You know what? I think you're just scared that I actually care about you the way you care about me! I think you've loved me since I came back, and you're too scared of the consequences of it, that your feelings at the present."  
  
"Why would love scare me?" Padme screamed "I have nothing to be afraid of, especially not from you. I told you, I have my people to worry about."  
  
"It's always about your people, do you ever just think about you?" He asked in a very soft tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Close your eyes and you'll see. The sun is shining, the tide is rising, the water's pulling at our feet. Hold your breath, now take my hand and come with me. Let me just take you there, I could take you there. Won't you let me take you there right now  
  
Leave the world waiting there, leave it without a care  
  
Baby, if you dare, I'll show you how.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not that easy, everyone is constantly asking me for things." Padme replied, turning around, and looking as if she was about to cry.  
  
She did love Anakin, and she was scared of what that love could bring. The last thing she wanted was to lose him, but she didn't want to be hurt either.  
  
Anakin looked at her in frusturation, he knew she loved him because she didn't have her shields up, and her emotions were running through the force. "If only I could really tell her how I feel." He thought  
  
  
  
  
  
Waves are washing over me Set your spirit free, surrender. Baby, emotions run deep Let's go underneath, surrender  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Padme, I. . .I. . I'm sor. . ." He was cut off when he heard a very soft sob. He realized that she was crying, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Padme! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" He exclaimed, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
He was about to walk over to her, but before he could, she turned and ran into his arms. The force of her knock made Anakin fall into a chair, still holding onto her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No defenses, just your senses, and the pounding of a heart It's like dreaming when you're wide-awake. Every time I take you in my arms Let me just take you there. I could just take you there.  
  
Won't you let me take you there right now?  
  
Feel the heat on your skin, sweeter than it's ever been. Why don't we just give into it now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Padme, I'm sorry. I love you, and there's noting you can do about it." He said while softly rubbing her back  
  
She just continued crying, but she was thinking "I love you too Anakin."  
  
Anakin could feel her pain, but underneath he could feel that her love for him was growing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waves are washing over me Set your spirit free, surrender. Baby, emotions run deep Let's go underneath, surrender  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He decided to take a chance. Taking a deep breath, he said "Padme, tell me now. I'm not leaving without an answer. Do you love me?"  
  
She was expecting his question, so she composed herself, and looked up at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let me just take you there, I could just take you there  
  
Won't you let me take you there right now? Feel the heat on your skin, sweeter than it's ever been. Why don't we just give into it now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." She whispered into the fold of his robe so softly he could barely hear her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! I love you, and I have loved you since I saw you the first time when you came back." She exclaimed looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waves are washing over me Set your spirit free, surrender. Baby, emotions run deep  
  
Let's go underneath, surrender  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He exclamation took him by such surprise, that he couldn't comprehend what she had said for a couple seconds.  
  
"Well?" she asked "Is that the only response I get from you?"  
  
He realized that his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were opened wide.  
  
"No, you also get this."  
  
He pulled her toward him, and slowly bent toward her. Padme was surprised for a second, but she began leaning toward him. Their lips briefly touched before he pulled away.  
  
"What?" Padme asked confused.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, absolutely sure that you lo. . ." He was cut off by her kissing him again, but longer this time.  
  
When she was finished reassuring him, he looked at her and smiled. He thought they would be together forever because they loved each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby, would you, would you like to go to paradise with me?  
  
Hold your breath now, take my hand and come with me. 


End file.
